Posers
by poetLaurie
Summary: Fluffy, silly one-shot inspired by a picture  details to that in the author's note .  Seriously, it's a fun pic and I enjoyed the story it put into my brain.  Hope you enjoy it, too :


**AN:** ok, this is a silly, fluffy, heaven-help-me one shot based on a lovely little sketch by rain1940 over at DeviantArt (the piece is called Not TOYS Anymore). I'm not at all sorry for this, I really am not LOL the picture put me in fits of giggles and I couldn't help but think up what would lead up to the scene. So take a mosey over to the picture and (hopefully) enjoy what it inspired in me.

EDIT!: here is the link, just delete the spaces :) http :/ /rain1940. deviantart. com/ art/ Not-TOYS-Anymore-207713008

* * *

><p>It was a bright summer afternoon, there was the barest of breezes and the sun shone down on the Pride family Ranch. Woody was glad for the lack of rain, but thought the cool shade a cloud offered would not go unappreciated. He, Ken, and Buzz were at work gathering up the hay from the fields, an arduous task that took up much of the summer months. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, casting a quick look to the one shady spot near the farmhouse.<p>

Under the large tree sat Barbie, Bo, and Jessie, each busy with their own tasks. Barbie was mending the seams on one of Ken's many shirts. Bo sat on the edge of a wooden chair, and a wicker basket balanced daintily on her lap to catch the peas she was shelling, a pitcher of lemonade sweating on the ground beside her. Jessie was sitting on the ground, her back resting against the tree trunk, applying oil to Bulleye's saddle. Conversation and comfortable silence passed between the three friends, their laughter wafting through the hot air to the field where the boys were hard at work.

Woody smiled as he heard Bo's laughter, sweat trickling down his back. He heard a huff and looked up to see Ken panting as he bundled up some hay. Buzz chuckled, hearing the same noise, "Okay over there, Ken?"

"Yeah, groovy," he grunted. He wiped sweat from his forehead, taking a look towards Barbie. "Not even a glance."

Woody looked up, feeling his vertebrae popping, "What?"

Ken shrugged, gesturing towards the girls, "They're not even looking up. Here we are, hard at work, and they just _sit_ there!"

Woody looked over, a soft smile crossing his face at the pastoral scene with Bo, of course, at the center. The sunlight filtered through the trees, illuminating Bo's golden locks and Woody felt his heart flutter. "They're working hard, too, Ken."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." His face brightened, "Still… we could give them a reason to look up."

Buzz and Woody exchanged an uncertain look. Buzz turned to Ken, "What do you mean?"

Ken smiled, tugging at his shirt, "It's a little hot out here, don't you think?" He starting unbuttoning his shirt.

Woody flushed. He never had a problem working shirtless when it was just him, or even when Jessie or Buzz worked alongside him, but this… this was far outside his comfort zone. "I – I don't know, Ken."

"Oh come on." He shrugged at Woody's trepidation, "Your choice. But it is getting too warm out here for my taste. And me without my sweatbands." He tossed his shirt aside and went back to gathering the hay.

Buzz exchanged a look with Woody. He didn't think much of Ken's idea, either, although he had to admit that he wouldn't mind Jessie's eyes falling to him every so often. So far, those brilliant green eyes were only focused on the saddle in her lap. He shrugged, knowing that he was being silly; then he caught sight of Ken and choked on a laugh or something akin to one. Ken had gone back to work, his shirt gone; the white cuffs and the collar with the bow tie were still around his wrists and neck. The sweat caused his skin to look plastic-y and Buzz realized there was absolutely no way he could let this little competition pass by. He looked at Woody, cocked a grin, and pulled his own shirt off, casually tossing it over his shoulder.

Woody groaned, placing a hand against his forehead. He caught Buzz's eye and knew there was no backing out of it. With no small amount of reluctance he joined the others, hoping the flush of embarrassment was restricted to his cheeks.

After some minutes, it became clear that the half-dressed men earned no more attention than the fully dressed ones. Ken scrunched up his face, "Guys, we are going to have to take this to the next level."

"Do I even want to know what that means?" Woody eyed his friend warily.

* * *

><p>"No. No way. Absolutely no way." Woody shook his head emphatically.<p>

Ken blew air out of his pursed lips, "Oh, don't be such a killjoy, Woody. The girls will love it! Bo will love it," he added slyly. "It's just like I told you: we walk up to them and strike a pose. They'll melt like butter."

Woody rubbed his hand across his forehead. The idea was ludicrous, absolutely ludicrous. He could tell Buzz was not terribly keen on the idea, either. But then Woody knew Buzz was also enjoying the whole situation; it was that competitive nature he possessed that got Woody beaten at an untold number of tasks. He groaned, "If, and that's a big if, but _if_ I agree to this completely ridiculous idea, what did you say I would need to do?"

Ken grinned widely, "It's simple. Once you get in front of Bo, just strike a pose. I don't know, something like this," Ken turned his back to Woody, looking over his right shoulder at him in what Woody could only guess was supposed to be suggestive or seductive or something. Ken straightened, facing Woody again, "You have your pistol in the holster, right? Good," he agreed when Woody nodded, "you can use that, too. Just pull it out of the holster and let it hang from your right hand. Now you," he turned to Buzz.

Buzz held up a hand, his eyes twinkling with humor, "Thanks, Ken, but I'm good. I think I've got an idea just from watching you."

Ken nodded, satisfied and smiling, "Groovy. Let's go."

The picturesque scene under the tree had remained unchanged, the three girls oblivious to the strenuous conversation between their counterparts. At least, they remained so until Barbie looked up, hearing Ken clearing his throat. Her blue eyes widened and the corners of her mouth pulled open in an amazed smile. Ken stood before her, one hand behind his head, one resting on his cocked hip; a broad smile crossed his face and his eyes held a "come hither" glimmer.

Bo looked up at the same time, but saw only Woody standing before her. A blush quickly colored her cheeks as her eyes traveled up and down his form. He stood before her as Ken had suggested, and Bo could see the shape of the muscles in his back. He smiled at her quite sheepishly, his cheeks almost as pink as hers. Bo opened her mouth to say something when a strange sound erupted from Jessie, breaking whatever mood had settled on them.

Jessie had looked up and inhaled deeply at the sight of Buzz's shirtless form. She was no stranger to the image, but still felt a secret thrill when she could look upon his broad chest and strong arms. The expression on his face caused her to snort with laughter, although she tried to contain it; she just failed miserably. He was looking over at Ken, one eyebrow raised in a look of utter contempt. The snort became giggles, which then evolved into full blown laughter, the saddle slipping on to the ground with a thud as she wrapped her arms around her sides.

Jessie's laughter was contagious and quickly spread to Bo and Barbie. Woody looked over to Ken, who stood there pouting as Barbie let out a fresh round of giggles. "Great idea, Mr. Suave," he said before walking back to the field, highly embarrassed.

Bo stood quickly as Woody walked away. She set the basket of peas on the ground and picked up a glass of lemonade. Taking a hold of her skirt in one hand, she hurried after her beau. As she caught up to him, she linked her arm through his. "You look like you could use some lemonade," she smiled sweetly up at him. Woody took the glass from her, smiling and squeezing her hand in gratitude. She returned the heartfelt smile with one of her own and a kiss to his cheek.

Ken, meanwhile, had stalked off, his pride hurt as Barbie had joined in the laughter. He did not understand; had the same move not worked countless of times when he modeled his outfits for her? He felt no small amount of irritation toward Jessie; Barbie never would have laughed, but what did that cowgirl know, anyway? His thoughts scattered as Barbie ran in front of him. She was smiling still, but there was no trace of the mocking laughter he heard only a few moments before. She appraised him, fingering the white collar and blue bow tie, "Nice bow tie. You know, I think this may be my new favorite outfit of yours!" Ken smiled, all traces of annoyance melting away.

Buzz, however, crossed his arms across his chest, waiting for Jessie to stop laughing. As her laughs became fewer and farther between, he raised an eyebrow at her, "Done?"

She stood, wiping the tears from her green eyes, "What…what on earth was that all about!"

Buzz shrugged, looking at the ground, "Ken's idea."

"And you went along with it?"

He looked back up at the cowgirl, "Well, he sort of had a point; you girls hadn't looked up at us once all morning. It is silly, I know, but you could have taken some notice."

Jessie walked over to him, causing him to unfold his arms as she ran her hands lightly up his torso until they came to rest on his chest. She smiled up at him, "You think that I wasn't paying any attention to you? Silly Space Boy." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned against him. "I notice you all the time," she pulled him down into a kiss that Buzz was only too happy to return, placing his large hands around her waist. She pulled back, a teasing look on her face, "Although… if this is what you'll do to get my attention, I _might_ have to start ignoring you."

Buzz grinned, pressing a finger against the tip of her nose, "What makes you think I didn't already know it was so easy?" He could see the retort forming on Jessie's lips, so he leaned in quickly, kissing her before she could speak again. He felt her smile into the kiss before wrapping her arms around his neck again. He had to hand it to Ken, he thought; it had been a stupid idea, the posing, but he was not about to argue with the outcome.


End file.
